


Wires

by MoonStar1220



Series: My One Shining Star [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No.  Use these.”  It took Alcor a moment to understand.  Hibiki wanted him to use his wires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I legit woke up this morning and thought: "Those wires have to be put to use sexually."

Before the ravenet could touch him he grabbed the other male's shoulders and turned them around to pin him to the wall. The other's brilliant blue eyes burning with lust. Alcor smiled at the expression and wondered if his pale eyes looked the same. He felt Hibiki struggle lightly, so he tightened his grip on him. “I wonder what you would enjoy tonight, my Shining One.” He moved closer so he could mark his lover's skin. “Would you like me to use my power so you can do nothing but feel pleasure?”

He heard the other gasp in what he assumed was interest. However, he felt gentle fingertips brush across the small of his back. “No. Use these.” It took Alcor a moment to understand. Hibiki wanted him to use his wires. Alcor smiled, allowing two wires to comes out. He could have more than a dozen come out if he wanted, but they were primarily used for attacking and defense. He had never thought about using them in an intimate manner. The two wires wrapped around Hibiki's waist gently before one traveled down and the other up. The one that traveled down teasingly brushed against the front of Hibiki's pants. The human gasped and squirmed as the wire continued down, snaking around his left thigh. Meanwhile the wire moving up purposely ran across his clothed nipples, making him moan deeply. “Alcor, I want you in me.”

The wire on Hibiki's thigh retreated back to his waist. The ends of his wires were sharp enough to puncture a demon's skin, and he couldn't change that. So Alcor knew it was best to leave the detailed work, such as unbuttoning and unzipping Hibiki's pants, to his hands. That wasn't to say that the wires couldn't help. As Alcor was pushing the fabric from the sides a wire ran itself down the crack of Hibiki's posterior. Hibiki shivered at the feeling then keened loudly when the wire ran across his anus and scrotum. Alcor watched his Shining One pant and groan while the wire continued to run itself against his sensitive zones as it helped push his pants down. He noticed that Hibiki had already kicked his shoes off, which helped him out. Alcor still had to pull out two more wires to pull the fabric away. His pale eyes softly looked up at blue eyes that urged him to hurry up. Alcor, however, wanted to take his time. Using the wires to push Hibiki higher Alcor could easily begin to mark Hibiki's thighs, an area he knew to be sensitive to the human. 

He heard his name and looked up to his lover's face. Hibiki's eyes were already unable to keep focus on him for more than a few seconds. “Are you enjoying the view from up there, my Shining One?”

“Gods yes.” Hibiki moaned out, trying to touch Alcor. Alcor used a wire to grab the reaching hands and pushed them away.

“Not yet.” Alcor focused on marking Hibiki's other thigh. After that Alcor spun Hibiki around so he could have an easier time preparing the human. Calling forth the lubricant from the bedside table, Alcor squeezed a generous amount to his fingers and began the preparation process. It didn't take that long considering how often they had intercourse. The human libido was a very active process it seemed. “Hibiki?” He posed a silent question: how would you like it? Did Hibiki want to stay facing the wall or turn around?

“Around.” Lowering Hibiki, Alcor turned him around as well. A few moments of fevered and sloppy kisses passed while Alcor continued to stimulate Hibiki's body with his wires. Finally, Alcor dematerialized his pants and pushed his body flush against Hibiki's, which caused them both to moan. He felt Hibiki try to wrap his legs around him, but due to the wires, he was unable to do so. Carefully wires snaked up Hibiki's legs, forcing them to bend and spread. Fitting between his lover's legs, Alcor could only chuckle when Hibiki moaned encouragingly. After lubricating his erection, he slowly pushed his way inside of the human. He waited for his Shining One to adjust before setting a slow pace. “Alcor...” He heard Hibiki whimper and tilted his head to the side.

Hibiki said something else, but Alcor couldn't make out what it was. “My Shining One... please speak louder. What do you want?”

“Harder.” Alcor hummed in slight confusion. “Harder, Alcor. I want... I want to hurt...” Hibiki wanted pain? What a strange request. It was one he wasn't sure he should oblige. “Alcor, please, trust me?” He lightly bit his bottom lip in thought, a habit he picked up from Hibiki, before complying... albeit slowly. While he kept his thrusts slow he made sure they were sharp enough to have his lover gasping. He hummed lightly when he realized that Hibiki's hands were trying to find purchase on something, but as Alcor's was holding them it was fruitless. Soon, the pleasure was getting to his head and Alcor picked up his pace. His wires were still holding Hibiki by the waist just for support. Alcor's hands forced Hibiki's body to meet with his thrusts. He made a passing realization that the human was completely at his mercy even without his telekinesis. “Ha-harder... Alcor...” He obliged Hibiki, pushing as hard as he could without seriously hurting the human. Alcor found himself enjoying the high pitched keening he heard, as well as the expression of ecstasy on Hibiki's face. He panted out Hibiki's name in warning, feeling his pleasure approach its peak. Alcor climaxed first, thanks to his sensitivity, but he still kept Hibiki in mind. While Alcor was cumming he moved his wires to Hibiki's erogenous zones, forcing the human to ejaculate between them both.

Alcor carefully pulled out before he felt the strength in his legs leave him. Instead of collapsing to the floor Alcor floated where he once stood. “That... was extraordinarily different.” He used his wires to pull Hibiki close, and cradled him in the air.

He heard Hibiki hum in satisfaction. “I think we'll have to take advantage of your powers more often.” Alcor followed Hibiki's eyes to his thighs where they were marked not only by his teeth, but the wires as well. Hibiki flinched as attempted to adjust himself within the grasp of the wires.

“As long as I do not cause you too much pain.” He could tell that the pain that had caused his Shining One to flinch had came from the human's rectum 

“I'll be fine. I expected this much.” Alcor felt better when Hibiki gave him a smile. He moved them to the bed where Hibiki promptly covered his face in kisses. At least until the human's stomach voice it's need for food.


End file.
